Betrayal
by CarlaBarlow
Summary: A continuation of what should have happened when Carla found out Peter had sold his shares in the factory. Bit of smut for my gc girls!


_**A little oneshot of what should have happened when Carla found out that Peter had sold his shares in the factory ;)**_

* * *

As Carla made the short journey from the Rovers to the factory a million thoughts raced through her mind. She had spent weeks, months even, resisting this, fighting herself, fighting him, arguing with anyone who even suggested that there was still a spark between her and Peter. She couldn't deny it anymore, that spark was still there, it was alight and it was burning brighter than it possibly ever had. Every time Peter entered a room the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, he had supported her through so much recently; Aidan's death; custody of Suzie and of course investing so she could be queen of the factory once more. But as Johnny's words rung in her head, was she really ready to tell Peter she loved him? Open her heart and risk him shattering it all over again. She shook her head, deciding that she wasn't going to be the one to make the first move, she had far too much pride for that; instead she was just going to continue enjoying being around him, laughing with him, trusting him.

Across the road Peter sat at his desk. Well, his old desk, it no longer belonged to him, now it belonged to Peters long term rival; the man who he had shared many an argument with; many a fight with and in all honesty, many a wife with too. Peter had done it; finally, he had finally sold his shares in the factory. Granted, this wasn't how he planned it, or who he intended to sell too, but Carla scuppered his original plans to sell to Nigel; this was his only chance to set up business alone, and in breaking free of a situation he only got himself involved with for Carla. Running a knicker factory wasn't what Peter enjoyed; he enjoyed getting into knickers, but not making them. When he first invested that's what everyone thought he was trying to do, hoping his grand gesture would lead the way back into her lacy knickers. But it wasn't, sure Peter would have loved nothing more than to be back with Carla, but his investment was entirely unrelated to his trouser department, instead he did it out of love. He loved Carla, always had done, probably always would do, and he hoped that in spending so much time together she may just stop hating him; he didn't expect her to love him again, how could she after what he had done to her, but Carla was an amazing woman and he enjoyed having her in his life. Once both men had signed on the dotted line, Nick had quickly left, he had got what he wanted and was thoroughly going to enjoy winding Carla up on Monday, but even Nick knew that she was going to be livid and so decided to leave it up to Peter to inform Carla of the new partnership - loving knowing it was going to be Peter to hurt her once more.

* * *

Peter didn't want to betray Carla like this, but he was hurt, believing she was about to betray him and so decided to get in there first. In fact, when Carla had gatecrashed the meeting with Nigel, Peter had been stupid enough to think that it was because Carla didn't want to lose him, from both the factory and her life.

'How could I have been so stupid' he whispered.

He was devastated when he found the loan acceptance letter, adding up all the factors in his head he came to the conclusion that the only reason Carla had asked him not to sell and then arranged to meet him later was so she could earn herself more time to butter him up before betraying him. Adding everything together, Peter was sure he knew exactly what Carla was up to, and in typical Peter fashion had jumped in feet first and tore his own world apart.

The door to underworld opened and before it had even had the chance to close properly Carla ran into the office, slightly flustered knowing she would have to explain why she missed their meeting earlier.

'Well, you took your time' Peter muttered, his voice low.

'Sorry, and I'm sorry I stood you up in the rovers, it's just I bumped into Michele, we got held up'

'Really?' Peters tone was evidently laced with disbelief

'Yes' Carla returned, unsure why she felt she was being accused

'Not just some rouse to buy you more time?

'No? Peter what are you on about?'

Carla's eyes fell to the desk, widening in shock when she saw the opened bottle of whiskey and the used glass placed next to it. Panic began to set in. Had Peter fallen off the wagon? Why would he do that? Carla shook her head; she looked at Peter, searching for the all too familiar signs that he was intoxicated.

'Peter, what's that? Have you been drinking?' Her voice was a whisper.

Peter didn't even answer, he simply laughed. A laugh that Carla wasn't finding funny in the slightest. Instead she questioned him again.

'Peter?'

'What do you care?'

'Of course I care Peter!' Her voice slightly raised now, the confusion of the situation was making her slightly uneasy

'Why would it bother you in the slightest Carla if I had been drinking?'

That was it, Carla had had enough.

'Of course it would bother me because I still flaming love you!' She screamed, the words tumbling from her mouth before she could stop them.

Silence fell upon the office as Peter sat at his desk, his mouth wide. Carla looked down, hating herself for letting the moment make her vulnerable again. Peter tried to speak but words failed him. The silence dragged on until Peter finally managed to utter a single word.

'Carla' was all he could manage.

Carla looked up, her eyes glistening as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. She looked so scared, so worried, so vulnerable.

'Peter, please. What's going on? I don't know what's wrong; what have I done?'

Suddenly something caught Carla's eye. Next to Peter on the desk was a brown envelope. It looked formal, like the type Carla had pulled from her handbag many of times during a meeting.

'What's that?' She asked, her eyes darting toward the envelope.

Peter followed her gaze, panic beginning to set in.

'Nothing' he added quickly, moving to grab the envelope.

Carla was too quick though, she lunged forward and grabbed the envelope. She straightened herself back up and stared Peter down.

'I know when you're lying Peter, I'll ask again, what is this? You either tell me or I open this and find out for myself'

Peter shifted in his seat. How had he ever thought this was a good idea? As much as he didn't enjoy working in a knicker factory, he did enjoy getting to spend time with Carla. The look on her face made the self-hatred burn within him. And now Carla had just said she loved him he was hating himself even more.

'Carla, I can explain'

'Well go on then, I'm waiting'

'I thought you wanted me gone. I thought you were playing games and wanted me out of the factory and out of your life. I had spent months hoping that being around me would make you look at me differently, but it didn't. I was banging my head against a wall. Sitting in this office every single day with you and wanting you was torture, especially knowing you didn't want me. Or, well, at least I thought that. Are you playing games right now? Did you mean what you just said?'

'Peter, I-'

'Actually, no, wait, let me finish. If I don't tell you now I never will. I've sold my share of the factory. To Nick'

* * *

Carla's breath disappeared from her body. Her eyes widened. A mix of shock and rage coursing through every fibre within her.

'What the fuck Peter! Please tell me you're joking. How could you do that to me' she screamed, she was angry and boy was Peter about to learn just how angry.

'Carla you've wanted me gone since the day I signed on the dotted line, don't kid yourself'

'Oh, Peter, you're wrong. You couldn't be more wrong. At first, yes I wanted you gone, it was unbearable, but as time passed I enjoyed having you here. I liked working with you, you made the days quicker, we laughed, and I began to see the old you. The one I had fallen so hopelessly in love with'

Peter smiled. This really was happening. Carla caught his smile and immediately rage soared once more.

'But NOW' she threw the envelope at him from across the room. Peter stood quickly, stepping around the desk before the envelope could touch him. He moved towards Carla, his eyes never leaving hers.

'Now I hate you Peter. How could you betray me like this? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US? AGAIN?'

Her fists were clenched and she hit Peter repeatedly against his chest. She used all her force, beating repeatedly but knowing Peter would barely feel it.

Suddenly Peter grabbed her wrists and pulled her close, pressing his lips quickly against hers. She kissed him back, her lips meeting his as she closed her eyes. Peter opened his mouth, leading the way for Carla to follow. He closed his mouth around her bottom lip and gently sucked. The sensation caused a moan to escape from Carla's lips and Peter seized the opportunity, releasing her lip and forcing his tongue inside. His hands reached up, cupping Carla's face, his thumb gently caressing her cheek as his tongue hungrily searched her mouth. Not wanting the embrace to stop, Carla ran her hands up Peter's chest and wrapped them around his neck.

Peter walked her backwards towards the wall, trapping Carla between. If anyone else had done this to Carla she would have panicked, haunting memories would have overruled but she never felt threatened with Peter, she never had done, instead her breathing became heavier when she felt Peter push himself against her. Their tongues circled each other, Carla fighting to dominate Peter; Peter refusing. There was no chance he was going to lose this battle; he wasn't about to lose Carla again. His hands found the way into her hair, clenching some between his fingers he pulled her face even closer to his.

Finally, Peter pulled his lips away from Carlas, a brief sadness captured her eyes before Peter replaced his lips once more on her stimulated skin. This time he kissed her neck. Gently at first, peppering her skin with light pecks before they became dirty and wet. Carla played with the hair on the back of Peter's neck as he began to suck a spot he knew made Carla weak. He sucked, hard enough to drive Carla wild but gentle enough that he didn't leave any lasting bruises. A moan escaped her lips, her head tilting back. She could feel Peter beginning to harden through his jeans, his cock unable to hide how turned on he was.

Her hands made their way from his neck to his chest, drawing circles across his muscles before moving to the buttons on his shirt. Peters hand ran down the sides of Carla's body, leaving goosebumps in their wake before he snaked his arms around her, settling on the small of her back. He stroked her skin, pulling her ever closer to him. Peter's lips had made their way back to hers; their kisses were deep, passionate, and needy. Carla undone the last of the buttons and ripped the shirt from his shoulders, loving the way his skin felt beneath her finger tips.

Peter's hands moved to the hem of Carla's blouse, playing with the material before gripping it and beginning to pull it upwards. Her toned tummy came into view and Peter crouched down, planting a soft kiss just below her belly button. He pulled the top higher and higher, leaving wet kisses as he too moved up her body. But just before Carla's bra came into view, Peter stopped, he straightened himself, let go of Carla's top and took a step back. Carla's eyes opened from the loss of contact, confusion spread across her face.

'Peter, what's wrong? Why have you stopped?'

'Carla, I don't want this to be a quick shagg in the office. I want this properly, I want you properly, in every single way. We can't do this right now, as much as I am dying to hold you close, I can not and will not treat you like this'

Carla could feel her heart swell beneath her blouse. If you had told her this time last year that she would be stood before Peter desperate to feel him closer she would never have believed you. But Peter had more than proved himself this past year, he really was a different man, he was stable, mature, didn't push the self destruct button whenever he was stressed. He had supported her, and shown that he was there for good. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she had fallen for him once again. She loved him, maybe she didn't ever stop. She couldn't be sure.

'Peter I want you too. I want you so much. I want this'

'But Carla, I want this to be special. Not like this'

'I'm living with Roy, you're at your Dads, it's not like we can take each other home is it?'

Their eyes met as giggles erupted between the breathless pair as they imagined the reactions of Roy and Ken catching them in the act.

'I want you now. It doesn't matter where we are. It will be special. It will be special because we want this. Because we've waited so long. It will be special because I love you; I love you and I think you love me too. I don't want to hide it anymore, I don't want to deny it, hell I'll even shout it from the rooftops if I have to. And although this office may not be the most romantic of places, it's us, it's our life - it's dysfunctional, messy, chaotic but it's filled with passion, with fight, with love.'

Carla lent forward and pressed her lips against peters once more, her fingers gripping into his shoulders. The last bit of fight Peter had left escaped his body as Carla gently bit his lip. He pulled her blouse up and over her head and tossed it on the floor with his. He bowed his head, kissing along her collarbone as his hand roamed her body and cupped her breast. His hand snaked behind her and in one swift movement removed her navy bra, freeing her breasts. His lips found her once more, moving down from her collarbone to her chest, a trail of wet kisses tattooed her skin. Peters hand stroked her skin, closing his fingers around her nipples until he felt it harden beneath him. He pulled his hand away, replacing it with his mouth. He closed it around her nipple, his tongue flicking across it as her head rocked back. Moans escaped her lips and her hand is back in his hair. He repeated his action on her other breast, the same response echoing throughout the office. Peter pulled back, his arm dropping to her bum cheeks; he squeezed gently before lifting her up off her feet. Carla's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. His cock rubbing against her through his trousers.

Reaching for his coat on the back of the office chair he threw it down onto the floor next to their discarded clothes. Peter dropped to his knees, gently lowering Carla on top of the clothes, protecting her from the coldness of the floor. She lay back as Peter moved down her body, unbuttoning her jeans and hungrily dragging them down her legs. He parted her thighs and moved between them, running his fingers up and down her legs. He watched as Carla writhed beneath him, his touch almost too much to bare. He moved closer to where they both wanted him, running a single finger along the lace of her thong. Her back arched, he was barely touching her and already she couldn't control her movements.

'Baby' she whispered

Peter smiled and stroked her more forcefully. He could feel her wetness seeping through her underwear and was desperate to remove the barrier between them. He grasped at the material of her thong and pulled them down her legs, throwing them behind him in a comical fashion. Carla giggled at Peter, forever acting a clown.

Peter took a moment to fully appreciate the beautiful woman who lay before him before he raised his eyebrows and bowed his head once more, running his tongue along her inner leg; from her foot, up past her knee and along her thigh. He reached the top and pulled back, his eyes locking with Carla's as he silently asked for approval. Carla didn't speak; instead she reached up and cupped his face, guiding his head back down to where she was craving his kisses. Peter didn't need to be told twice before he let his tongue run against her outer lips, teasing her even more. His tongue ran circles around her opening; Carla's back arching against his touch. He dipped his tongue inside, revelling in the taste he had craved for years.

'Oh god, Peter.'

Peter pushed her thighs further apart, revealing her clit and ran his tongue against it.

'Fuck' Carla whispered.

Peters tongue was relentless, circling her clit, pulling back, dipping his tongue inside of her before moving back to her clit. He blew gently against it, Carla's leg stiffening as he did so before his lips met her once more and he sucked gently, her bud moving against his teeth with the gentlest of force. Carla's hands were buried deep in Peter's hair, pulling his face closer to her as her body moved involuntary against his face. Peter slid two fingers inside of her, the instant warmth causing him to smile. He felt her close around his fingers as he moved them in and out at a slow and agonising pace. He curled his fingers, searching for that all important spot. He knew he found it as a gasp left Carla's mouth. He knew how close she was, he could tell simply by looking at her.

'Oh Peter, I'm so close. I can't -'

He continued to curl his fingers, and with a final stroke against her clit, she came violently. Her back arched, her toes curled, her hands pulling hard at his hair.

'Fuck, Peter, oh god' she moaned, she writhed, she screamed his name.

Peter smiled and crawled back up her body and kissing her passionately. He could feel Carla unbuttoning his jeans; she used her feet to drag them down his legs followed by his boxers. Peter wiggled out of them and moved back above her. Carla's hand fell down his body, running her hand against his cock. He was hard and he wanted her. She squeezed gently and Peter closed his eyes. She moved her hand back and forth against him, loving how he felt. She lifted herself up, kissing him furiously and guiding him closer to her. He positioned himself ready to take her, to consume her body and reconnect them but he paused.

'Baby, are you sure? Are you sure you want this?' Peter asked, wanting to be sure before they went too far and couldn't turn back.

'Peter, for the last time, get inside of me. Make love to me. Make me forget all of the bad. Show me how much you love me. Remind me how good we are together. Feel every part of me. I love you. Now please, make love to me right now.'

How could Peter argue with that. he didn't have the words. Instead he looked deep into her eyes.

'I love you' is all he could manage.

He pushed himself inside of her. Carla hissed as she accustomed herself to the feel of him inside of her once again. Peter gave her a moment before gently rocking his hips, moving slowly against her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer to her. Peter buried his head in Carla's neck, his eyes clenched together as he pushed himself deeper inside of her. Carla's hands were running down his back, her fingers clawing at the skin beneath her as Peter made love to her. He didn't want to fuck her. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted love. Carla on the other hand had other ideas. She knew the love between them was more than she had ever shared with anyone else. She wanted him to make love to her, but she also wanted him to fuck her. She needed him. Peter pulled back, pulling out of her. He held his cock and rubbed it against her clit, knowing the lack of feeling inside of her would leave her aching but feeling him against her would send her crazy at the same time.

'Baby, don't tease, fuck me. Please. I need you now'.

Carla thrust her hips upwards forcing Peter to enter her once more. He couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness. He grabbed at her bum cheek, pulling one thigh around him and the other resting against his shoulder. He thrusted into her with such force and passion she cried out. His movements were relentless; she could feel his cock deep inside her every time. Carla frantically grabbed at the floor; searching for something she could hold on to, Peter's fingers dug into her skin as their hips rocked together.

'Harder Peter, fuck me harder'.

Only too happy to oblige Peter fucked her with everything he had. His legs cramping but he didn't care, he wanted Carla to enjoy every second. Everything felt so new and exciting but so amazingly familiar at the same time. Peter was so close, he could feel himself on the verge of losing control but he wanted Carla to cum with him, he wanted to reconnect in a way they would remember. Keeping one hand on her waist he brought the other round and rubbed her clit.

The added stimulation was too much. Carla knew she was going to explode. Peter felt her walls tighten around his cock, he watched as she writhed beneath him. Their moans were louder, unable to control the noises leaving their bodies. Just as Carla was about to let go, she reached forward and pulled Peter down, desperate to feel his weight on top of her as they came together. He fell on top of her, his arms either side of her head, his lips against hers as he thrusted into her for the final time. They came together. Clinging desperately to the other, not wanting their bodies to separate. Carla screamed so loud she was sure Johnny would be able to hear her from the Rovers; Peter grunted loudly, his eyes closed, his head tilting back slightly as he felt his cum leave him and fill Carla. Not wanting the moment to stop, Carla continued to move her hips against him, desperate to make this last as long as possible.

* * *

Their breathing was ragged, their skin clammy, the smell of sex radiating from the office. Peter was still inside of Carla, she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her legs around his waist. Their foreheads rested against each other as they desperately tried to regain some composure. He kissed her lips gently, pulling out of her and lying beside her on his side. He propped himself up with one elbow, pulled one leg up and lay it over Carla's legs and put one hand on her toned tummy. Carla smiled, looking up at him, her eyes glistening as they met. He lent forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

'Baby, that was amazing. I've wanted that for so long, I can't believe I fought so hard to keep you away. I don't want anything other than this. I don't care what happens, who judges us, I know what I want'

'Car, are you sure? I know I messed up before, but I promise you, I swear, I will spend every day making it up to you. I'll sort the factory business out; I'll pull out of the sale. None of that matters now, nothing does. The only thing that matters is you, is us. I love you Carla Connor, I always have and I know that nothing will change that'

She smile that spread across Carla's face was worrying, she wasn't sure she had ever smiled so much. She didn't know what was going to happen now, how they were going to deal with what was to come but one thing she did know is that she wanted no one other than Peter by her side.

'I love you Barlow, forever. This is it. Me and you. Don't you dare mess up and leave me again. I swear, I'll kill you. But right now, all I want is for you to kiss me again. Kiss me and keep me warm on this cold floor eh?'

She smirked wickedly, and in that moment Peter knew he was never letting her go again. He was hers, and she was his, and nothing else mattered.


End file.
